The Good Pain
by ax girl
Summary: Harry tries to prank Draco, and he finds out more than he bargained for. S&M.


A/N: Yeah I was attacked by an idea, and typed this out in like three hours. its unedited, so tell me if you find any mistakes or just think its bad, might be a sequel if I get enough reviews! (I'm a review whore, and I accept that)

It started by accident, really, a prank to be pulled on the Slytherin quidditch team to get back at them for putting newts eyes in the clothes of the showering Gryffindor boys. The Gryffindors were each to catch a member of the team while they were alone, and hit them with a cortus hex, giving them the feeling of having razors cutting into their skin all over. It was temporary, lasting for a few hours

Harry, being the captain, was assigned to get the rival captain. Who happened to be Malfoy. Draco _sodding_ Malfoy, the most sneaky and untrusting Slytherin to be sorted into the house, especially after the war ended and he was revealed to be a spy for the light side. Most of his house didn't trust him, even Crabbe and Goyle stopped following him around for a few months.

Now the school was relatively back to normal, after the quidditch season started and they realized he still hated Gryffindor with a passion. After that realization that Draco was not some lion-loving freak, he was treated much more warmly by his friends, if not immediately enveloped back into the fold.

But the prank was going to be impossible; Malfoy still watched his back like a hawk, untrusting of anyone and everyone. Harry tried to think of ways to catch him alone, but apart of summoning him away from his friends, he was unable to come up with a solution. He took to watching the marauders map at all hours of the day, as he had done when he suspected Malfoy of being a death eater. (For the record, he was right, and still took the opportunity to rub it in his friends faces every chance he got.)

After a week of searching, and hearing about his friends being successful in their pranking, Harry was beginning to get worried. What if he couldn't do it and his friends laughed at him? He resolved to find a way to get Malfoy before the following Friday.

On the Tuesday before his self-imposed deadline, Harry finally got a lucky break. It seemed that Malfoy had decided to take a bath in the prefects bathroom, alone. He snuck up to his room and grabbed his invisibility cloak, rushing off towards the bathroom, map and wand in hand.

Harry slipped into the bathroom just as Draco was getting out of the bath. He took a minute to admire the beauty in front of him, feeling rather bad for what he was about to do. He shook himself, steeling his resolve. Malfoy was a Slytherin, he deserved what was coming to him. But then again, he did fight for Dumbledore in the war….. No! He had to be strong, his friends were counting on him.

He silently cast a locking spell at the door behind him, not wanting anybody to walk in on him cursing Malfoy. Not good for public image, and he had enough press to deal with because of his defeat of "The most terrible dark lord to ever walk the earth" or some other nonsense like that. Harry almost snorted, more like most terrible skin. Did being dead for ten years excuse him from knowing what moisturizer was?

Realizing he was starting to lose focus he threw off the cloak and pointed his wand at Malfoy's throat, too late in figuring out that the attacked was still only half dressed, and in the process of pulling his pants on.

Malfoy calmly pulled his pants the rest of the way up, and did up the fly. His usual drawl was seemingly unaffected at being accosted in a bathroom. "My, my Potter, you do seem to be quite confused. Your want happens to be pointed at me, a Slytherin who gave up his family for _your bloody war_. I do believe that you wish to bring me absolutely no harm, unless you have deluded yourself into thinking this is somehow deserved, in which case I would like to be able to plead my case." His icy eyes dared Harry to do anything, silently challenging him to make a move.

Harry glared back, angry that he was doing exactly what Malfoy said he would be doing. He had convinced himself that Malfoy deserved to be hurt, and was shocked that he had seen through Harry so easily, when even Harry hadn't quite known what he was thinking.

"Shut up Malfoy! _Corto_!" The spell shot directly at Draco's face, and almost knocked him over with the force of it. As he realized what exactly the spell was, Malfoy lost the cool demeanor he had previously, and stared at Harry with wide eyes.

"Please take it off me! I really-" His breath sucked in, and he flinched, rubbing the back of his calf. The spell was obviously starting to take effect. "You don't understand, I really can't have that spell on me for very long. It's not-" He flinched again, and bit his lip to keep from crying out.

Harry smiled, gloating. So what if Malfoy didn't like pain? He was just being a baby about it, everyone has to deal with it sooner or later.

Harry quickly stopped smiling when Draco dropped to his knees, still biting his lip. "I can't-" Draco's sentence was cut off by a long low moan, followed too late by a hand to his mouth trying to stifle the noise. Taken aback, Harry drew closer. The spell wasn't supposed to be hard enough to actually harm people, but Harry wasn't sure from the noises Draco was making.

But, wait, the way he was moaning didn't sound like someone in pain at all, more like- Harry gulped. Yes, it was _exactly_ how it sounded in the dorm at night when someone forgot to put up silencing charms. Looking down, he saw the telltale bulge beginning to form in the front of the loose fitting pants.

"Please, I'm begging you, _take the damn spell off._ It's gonna last for like five hours if you don't, I don't think I can stand that long." Malfoy was actually begging, and quite familiar with the spell as well, if he knew the time it took to wear off. His hands were trembling with the effort it took for him not to shove his hands down his pants immediately.

Horrifyingly, at seeing what the pain was doing to his enemy Harry was starting to get excited as well. He thought about his dreams that he never told anyone, dark torture chambers and whipping posts. Bending down, Harry grabbed Draco's hair and pulled him up to look at his face contorted with pain, eyes dark with pleasure. Every few seconds he would jump, the effects of the curse obviously affecting him. They were both panting, staring into each others eyes for a nanosecond before animal instincts took over.

As Draco leaned in Harry swiftly ducked his head to bite at the neck before him, hard enough so that the skin would be very darkly bruised for a week at least, if not more. Draco moaned his delight and quickly tilted his head to allow a better angle.

Deftly the smaller boy was maneuvered into a position that allowed him to lie on the floor with his legs spread wide, allowing himself to be compleately dominated. Harry rapidly made his way down the body in front of him, biting ad licking wherever he felt necessary. As soon as he reached the now tented pants, his fingers slid them down, and threw them to the side carelessly. He couldn't contain the growl that escaped when he realized Draco was commando, and quickly bent his mouth to take the entire length into his mouth.

Draco, who was already over stimulated when he heard Harry growl, nearly lost it as the wet heat descended onto his prick, licking and slurping. When he felt the first deliberate scrape of teeth his eyes rolled back into his head, and he was fully lost to the sensations.

It didn't take long for Draco to shout out his release, and Harry (who had had his own hands down his pants) stood and faced him, green eyes staring down at not-quite-focused with pleasure ice blue ones. "Meet me in the ROR at midnight tomorrow, and I might be willing to help with your little, heh, _problem_."

It took Draco two minutes to pick himself up off of the floor, and about ten minutes longer to realize that Harry had not taken the cortus spell off of him yet. He sighed and settled to wait it out, and see how many climaxes he could achieve in the course of four hours.


End file.
